


Communion

by purestarlove



Category: hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M, set in latter half of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purestarlove/pseuds/purestarlove





	Communion

Title: Communion  
Author: purestarlove  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Will Graham/ Hannibal Lecter  
Feedback: Would be so lovely.  
Beta: shuralove

 

The consultation room was dim as ever and Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham were nearly at the end of their time.  
There were a few moments of silence as Will looked away. He was feeling incredibly raw and vulnerable after making eye contact with Hannibal for most of their session.  
"Will, I am going to try a new psychiatric experiment with you. You are a complex being but I can make you a clean sheet; start again from where we are now. I am going to take your clothes off you and write on your skin. I will write all that I see in you. You must relax your brain and think with your body. And after we can see more clearly about your identity"  
Will can’t quite believe what he is hearing and begins to panics a little, mumbling a protest which is ignored as Hannibal leads him into the kitchen.  
"You will lie on my pristine surface which has no connotations like a couch or bed. Just a clean slate"  
Hannibal reaches for Wills shirt buttons. Slowly, and with careful efficiently, he begins to undo them. Will swallows and watches, captivated, as nimble fingers work the buttons free. Will doesn’t know what to do, where to look. He is utterly hypnotised by Hannibal’s lilting voice and continued, unabashed eye contact.  
Will lifts his arms feebly to try and stop Hannibal but they are firmly pushed away as Hannibal seeks to continue undressing him. Hannibal makes a quick job of stripping Will down to his boxers and then, with no complaint from Will, Hannibal helps Will onto the surface.  
Hannibal turns to pick up some calligraphy ink and a long handled brush. Will is now compelled (enthralled? Intrigued?) What is happening?  
Hannibal takes the brush and dips it carefully into the ink. Then he begins to write in his sensual, copper plate writing on Will, saying, "Remember to think and feel with your body"

Will can’t help his reaction and at the touch of the supple brush on his sensitive skin, his cock hardens.  
Hannibal writes "empath" "profiler" "beauty" "friend" "enemy?" "lover?".  
As the soft brush touches his neck, his nipples and his stomach, Will can’t help but arch his back and gasp at the unusual experience; his mind focuses solely on the erotic feeling of the brush and Hannibal’s mesmerising movements.  
Hannibal breaks the electric atmosphere by speaking gently. "I am going to remove your boxers now Will. Sex is an important part of psychiatry."  
Will catches his breath. He is so completely enthralled by Hannibal that he doesn’t resist at all when his wet boxers are removed.  
And his pulsing hard cock jumps out.  
Hannibal puts the brush down and gently polishes Will's cock dry with a handkerchief from his pocket before picking up the brush and resumes writing on Wills cock and groin. "Need" "want" "alone" "sensual "mine” “my design". Then down his legs, inscrutable" "family" " together" "finally" " loneliness be over. "  
Will can no longer stay still. He stumbles over words that make no sense. He just wants more from Hannibal but he doesn’t know what.  
Still stumbling and trembling, Will asks Hannibal to write more. He wants, he needs more; more of that silken brush caressing his over sensitized skin, more of the erotic way Hannibal stretches his flesh with his fingers to make a smooth palette.  
Will can't help himself and he begins to plead with Hannibal to keep writing, to express exactly how he feels, to let his deepest desires finally see the light. The dark places, Will reminds Hannibal, are familiar haunting grounds of his own. Hannibal says nothing but closes his eyes. He looks like he is praying.   
Will is now gasping for every breath.  
Hannibal slowly opens his eyes and writes in the spaces he has left:  
"allure" "grace" " kindred" " affinity" " communion."  
Then Hannibal writes with utmost delicacy and precision straight across Wills nipples and, indeed, his heart.  
" わたしには、あなたが必要です".  
Each brush stroke is so considered, so deeply felt by both of them. Each is like a kiss, a lick, a touch that cannot be described even in the words Hannibal is writing. An orgy for both their senses.  
Eventually Hannibal helps an unsteady Will off the surface and leads him silently into the office where there is a full length mirror. They look together and Hannibal appraises Will with his eyes. Will looks exquisite.

It is in this heightened moment when he falls in love with Hannibal.

Hannibal says nothing, just stares at Will's reflection. Will is defenceless before Hannibal. Naked and hard.  
Oh yes Hannibal showing Will himself in the mirror the only word they can both think of, independently and together, unaware - Communion.  
Will NEEDS to know the Japanese writing. What does it say? What does it mean? For Will? For Hannibal?  
Tears begin to fall, unbidden, from Will's eyes. He whispers, "But Hannibal - what does it mean?"  
Hannibal leans in silently, his whisper almost undiscernible, "I need you".  
Then Hannibal simply turns and walks away, leaving the room and shutting the door  quietly. As soon as the door is closed, Hannibal leans against it with a low moan, trying to palm down his erection, trying to control his lust, his love, his need for this man.  
And Will, still shivering with new found love, has to dress and leave on his own with silent tears falling.


End file.
